Teaching Moments
by swfan101
Summary: Anakin Skywalker does not want a padawan. Never. But will that change when he meets the young, playful, but misunderstood Ahsoka Tano? Maybe she needs him, or maybe, he needs her. AU
1. First Impressions

To say Anakin Skywalker really didn't want to teach a class, if only for a few weeks, was an understatement, a huge understatement. Saying he despised the "learning opportunity," Obi-wan's words, was also a huge understatement. Why the woman that normally taught the class had to up and decide to accept the mission, even after years of refusal to leave the Temple, was beyond Anakin's grasp. The only reason he had accepted the post was because she had been one of Anakin's favorite teachers, and, as Obi-wan loved to point out, one of the few he would actually behave for. Ali-Sa Parkno had been delighted when he had told her of his decision "You'll do wonderfully," she had promised estacially, "Mechanics is your thing Anakin!"

Obi-wan had laughed at him.

That was why he, Anakin Skywalker, The Hero With No Fear, was standing here at the door of the classroom, filled with total fear. Mechanics was an optional class, so thank the force only one class worth of students were taking it, he wasn't sure he could've handled anymore, this was supposed to be a break from the war after all. He shoved open the door, marching purposefully into the rowdy room, expecting the kids to quiet down, they didn't. The only kid in the whole class not talking was a young Tungruta girl all the way at the back who had been quiet the whole time.

"Everyone please quiet down," he called. To his surprise they complied, the kids who had been turned around facing backwards turned around quickly, looking guilty, and the others just looked guilty. Only the Togruta in the back remained unchanged. "Thank you." he looked around again, almost hoping to see instructions for how to run the class. No such luck. He decided to stick his neck out and ask for names, "As you all know, I am Anakin Skywalker, and I will be teaching this class until Ali-sa returns." he paused, letting it sink in, "Does she have a roll or do I need to ask individual names?" the students glanced at one another questioningly, then looked back at Anakin. "I'll take that as a no. Start in the front row to the left and work your way back in a serpentine pattern. First names only"

"Corin," Human male.

"Mina," Mirilan female.

"Hubert," Twi'lek male.

"Maya," Amani female?

"Nikka," repitian female.

"Temperance," Anakin assumed female, but wasn't quite sure species.

"So-ee," Twi'lek female.

"De-Myo," Doug male.

"Ryn," Mon Calmari female.

"Shaw," Togruta male.

"Eeja," Jenet male?

"Ahsoka," the quiet Togruta.

"Wonderful," Anakin said, "Now what exactly are you working on?"

Shaw held up a medium sized box, "We've all got our projects right here," he explained, "Master Parkno wanted us to take the whole time you were here to finish them."

"Ok," Anakin was seriously getting irritated, that wasn't the answer he had been looking for, "What is it?"

"Droid sir," Ryn spoke up. "Their function is mechanical help."

Anakin nodded, "Alright then, get to work. And if you need any help please let me know." he then sat down at the teacher's desk to watch his class.

During the first half of class several students came up to him for help, Anakin  
wasn't sure if they needed help or if they just wanted to feel him out. He suspected the later.

Anakin wasn't susipicious at all when Ahsoka walked up to the desk for help. She sat her project down I front of him like anyone else, and he leaned forward to look at it.

"Sir it-" before a force warning sent Anakin to the floor, and the droid exploded.

Author's note this is just a short trial chapter to get used to the site. More will come, and almost definitely be longer.

However-I am competing in NaNoWriMo, so it may take a little while, sorry.


	2. Apologies

Anakin stayed crouched under the desk.

When he was sure it was safe, he pulled himself up using the desk and gave the little Togruta a menacing glare, "Hallway," he snapped, and the girl turned and fled.

"Are you alright sir?" So-ee, the young Twi-lek had hurried forward when it was obvious the still smoking contraption was not going to blow again. She had moved faster than any of her other classmates who were still crawling out from under their desks, and a few nearer to the front, were still splayed comically on the floor.

"I." Anakin snarled, "Will. Be. Right. Back. If any of you tries anything I will personally make sure you regret it. Am. I understood?" It was less of a question, and more of a threat, but it did the trick and the students stayed very still as he swept from the room. Ahsoka was standing in the hallway, just outside the door, and looking as if she'd rather face whatever creature the teeth on her head came from than talk to him.

Ahsoka just knew her new teacher would kill her, she had almost killed him after all. But really, it wasn't it fault the stupid droid exploded, it was-  
The door flew open and Skywalker entered the hall way, "What was that all about?" He snapped, she tried to speak, but he cut her off, "I don't want to hear your excuses, but it had better not happen again."  
"Yes sir," she muttered.  
"I'm sending a note to your Clan leader to let them know what happened, who do I need to write?"  
"Master Plo." She whispered, feeling about two feet tall.  
"Good," he looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, "Now get back in there and clean up your mess, Am I understood."  
"Yes sir," she responded, he turned on his heel and swept into the room, "But I'm not. And I'm gonna be dead."

Ahsoka worked quickly to clean up the explosion, but even so she was still working when the others left for dinner, her new teacher left as well, much to Ahsoka's surprise. He had sat down and written something, probably the letter to Master Plo, the got up and walked, or maybe paced, the room. Ahsoka didn't blame him. If someone had blown something up in her face she would want to be as far from them as possible. She would know it had happened. Now he was gone, and Ahsoka was all on her own. Left to ponder what had happened, she knew she would be in trouble tonight, and not with Master Plo.

Anakin wrote Plo just like he told Ahsoka he would, then left, figuring if she couldn't be trusted to clean up a simple explosion on here own then she wouldn't have made it this long in the temple. Obi-wan was waiting when he arrived back at his quarters, the man held up his wrist, as if checking his watch even though it was common knowledge he didn't wear one.  
"I was expecting you to be late getting there," Obi-wan had that annoying little smirk of his, "Not leaving."  
"I had to write a letter," Anakin shoved past his friend and opened the door to his room, he was going to stay in here and sleep for several long hours, he deserved it.

"Why?" Obi-wan's eyes widened.

"Some brat of a kid decided it would be a good idea to blow her project up in my face." Anakin slumped onto the couch in his room.

"Good day then?"

"You are kidding right? I could have died! I could have lost my other arm! She could have killed the other students!"

"But you didn't," Obi-wan shoved Anakin out of his way and sat down next to him.

Anakin gave his friend a bitter look, "Then in that case it was a wonderful day, one of the best in my life." He scowled, "So leave so I can try and get some sleep for my next wonderful day."

Obi-wan chuckled as he left, "Sleep well Anakin."

"Mmm, you too." Anakin was asleep by the time Obi-wan closed the door with a smile.

Anakin woke up the next morning stiff and sore, even though he knew it was from sleeping on the couch he was still content to blame Ahoska's explosion. He felt better when he got to class and saw that the clumsy thing wasn't there, but his mood darkened when she stepped through the door, seconds short of being late. She came in, and swung around backwards to shut the door, facing away from him. He walked up behind her, and she turned around, emitting a soft squeak of surprise at the sight of him.

"Cutting it rather close aren't we?" He asked. She seemed lost for words, opening and closing her mouth pointlessly, much like a fish. The class giggled.

"Sorry sir," she managed after a moment, then turned and fled to the back of the room. The students were all still looking expectantly at him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get to work." Anakin sat down at his desk and frowned, he had had the distinct impression Ahsoka had wanted to say something. _Oh well,_ _it's her problem. _

Class passed uneventfully, a few students came to Anakin for help, reinforcing his idea that they had only come to see him yesterday because of the novelty of the new. Ahsoka never approached him, she sat quietly at her desk, attempting to start over from scratch, scowling at her misfortune. Anakin might have even felt sorry for her, if not for the fact she had tried to hurt him with the stupid explosion. At that though he heard his former master's voice in his head, _as opposed to what Anakin? A smart explosion? _Anakin told Obi-wan's voice to shut up.

Class finally ended and the children filed out, talking amongst themselves, much to Anakin's surprise, and slight annoyance, Ahsoka hung back.

"Sir?" He had been planning on ignoring her, not trusting his temper to hold, but if she insisted then it was on her head.

"Yes Ahsoka" he didn't bother to keep the iratation out of his voice.

"I wanted to say sorry." Anakin had a feeling this was a well rehearsed script.

"Why? Was it an accident?" He doubted it, but didn't want to admit he hadn't considered the possibility before now.

"No sir, I just thought you'd want to know-"

He cut her off, "If it wasn't an accident, then I'm not interested in hearing your excuses." He added in a clipped tone, "Have a good evening." And left, leaving a sad looking child in his wake. Anakin didn't care, didn't look back. He didn't notice her wipe a single tear from her cheek as she watched him leave.


	3. Accidents Happen

**I know I heel saying longer chapters, but checks he bottom and see why they are still semishort. **

Anakin was eating quietly when he heard them approach. Plo and Obi-wan, stood behind him. He turned to face them, the fork still sticking out of his mouth, because the force-feelings he was getting off them weren't pleasant.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said.

Anakin very slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth, looking from one to the other as he chewed, "Yes?"

"Oh Anakin," Obi-wan repeated, exasperated. "Don't you ever think?"

"I swear, what ever it is I didn't do it." Anakin said. "Unless it was an accident." He added as an afterthought.

"I believe that your inability to tell the difference between accident and purpose are what got us into this problem in the first place." Anakin said nothing, unable to process where this was going, just listened to his former master numbly.

"You yelled at Ahsoka," Plo rumbled in his abnormally deep voice.

Anakin was immediately defensive, "She almost killed me!" The two sat down on either side of him and he began to panic, "I think I have every right to scold an attempted murderer!"

"But you also have to listen," Obi-wan said, Anakin was again reminded of how thankful he was for Obi-wan's infamous patience.

"That's your job!"

"That is the job of every teacher," Plo reminded him.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not-" Anakin stopped, his brain caught up with his words, "Oh, I guess I am a teacher, sort of. But I still fail to see what this has to do with anything. For force sake the girl tried to kill me."

"Anakin," Obi-wan said softly,"Did she tell you she did it on purpose?"

"Yes," Anakin snapped, and they both looked shocked, "I said, and I'm quoting the best I can, was it an accident, and she told me no."

"It was not an accident," Plo began to speak before Obi-wan could, "But you never let her finish her story."

Anakin was incredulous, "She tried to kill me, she got in trouble, end of story!" For good measure he added, "Whatever she was trying to tell me was very obviously a well rehearsed lie."

This time Obi-wan beat Plo, "Just because something is well rehearsed doesn't make it a lie! You've seen holonet reporters! They rehearse what they say!" Anakin and Plo both staired at him, "Yes I know, not the best analogy, but you get the point, even they get it right sometimes!"

"Alright, whatever." Anakin was hungry and tired of listening to these two, "Stop beating around the bush and just tell me why you're mad?"

"For one we are not mad," Obiwan snapped.

"Anger is a path to the dark side." Plo reminded them.

Anakin was short tempered, but it was Plo and Obi-wan's fault. "I didn't say which type of mad I was referring to did I?"

Neither master justified Anakin's remark with a retort, so Plo continued, "Ahsoka did not rig the project to blow up." Anakin staired, suddenly dreading the rest of the man's sentence. "She had neither the knowledge or drive to try to hurt you. She is certainly no mechanical wiz."

Anakin ran his fingers through his hair, if Ahsoka wasn't guilty, then he had hurt the feelings of an innocent, and probably confused child. "Then who?"

"That we don't know," Obi-wan said. "All we know is that Ahsoka didn't do it. She couldn't have, and wouldn't have."

"I have to talk to her," Anakin stood, his meal forgotten, the guilt eating at his stomach was stronger than any hunger could possibly be.

"That," Plo said mournfully, "Is not possible."

"Look I know she probably mad at me," Anakin said, ignoring Obi-wan's gesture to sit, "But if you talk to her, tell her I didn't understand-"

"Anakin," Obi-wan inturpted, "You're getting ahead of yourself. It is not by our doing that you can't see her."

"Ahsoka was admitted to the halls of healing eairlier," Plo said sadly, "With injuries sustained from an unknown source."

Anakin was at a loss for words.

"That's how I heard about it Anakin," Obi-wan said, "I was near the Halls of Healing and saw Plo go past with her. I knew you had problems out of a Togruta under his care, so I wondered if it was her."

"What happened?" Anakin sunk back into the chair he had stood from so hastily, "What are her injuries?"

"She was unconscious when I discovered her," Plo replied, "We believe she was shoved down the flight I stairs I found her at the bottom of."

Anakin closed his eyes to try and comprehend what he was hearing, "Will she be alright?" His voice was choaked, and he tried to convince himself he wasn't crying.

"There was substantial damage to her headtails," Obi-wan didn't have to elaborate. Anakin was no exper on Togruta, but even he knew that was bad.

"Will she live?" He asked, neither man answered, they just looked at him sadly.

**honestly i don't know where this came from, Anakin and Ahsoka where originally going to calmly discuss their problems with each other, then everything would be better and the story would continue. **

**But then I realized that doesn't fit the characters, so in avoiding that route I came up with this. And because I have no idea where it is going then I figured I would post this in case amother inspiration doesn't hit me for a while. **

**That is why this chapter is not as long as I would like. I figure random Burt's of short chapters is better than waiting for weeks for longer ones (I've been there I know how that feels) so give me your opinion in a review. On the story, the chapter length, the weather. What ever flots your boat.**

**did I mention I hate spell check some times? Sideous becomes serious or side outs, and Headtails become headsails. Honestly what is that!? (I just googled it, now it makes more since.) But still off topic! Ahsoka doesn't have a ship growing out of her head!**

**anyway, thanks for reading**


	4. Halls of Healing

**It was brought to my attention by a reviewer (Crazy) that two things don't line up with cannon. In my story, Ahsoka is too quiet, and her mechanical skills are too low. I appreciate the help, but I knew these things and the discrepancy from cannon was intentional because this is AU. But thanks anyway!**

**Please r & r! **

Anakin walked to the Halls of Healing with a heavy heart. He couldn't believe it. Ahsoka, the poor thing. Now that he was over his dislike of her, realign the explosion was no more her fault than his, he couldn't believe he had ever accused the shy girl who seemed to have nothing but good in her of trying to hurt anyone. The Halls of Healing were as quiet and dismal as ever, Anakin had never liked the place, and avoided it at all costs. No need to spend any more time in here than he had to. As a general rule the only time he was in here was if he himself or Obi-wan was hurt, but Ahsoka was an exception.

"May I help you master Skywalker?" A green skined female Mirilian was looking at him curiously.

"Ahsoka Tano?" He asked.

She smiled sadly and nodded, "Master Kenobi said you might be by, right this way please."

Anakin followed her, "Thank you." She said nothing, Anakin wondered what else Obi-wan might have said about him. Did he mention what he had done to Ahsoka? Did he say what a monster he was? Accuse him of being uncaring? Anakin wouldn't have minded, because it was all true. Every last bit.

The healer stopped outside of a room toward the end of the hall, toward the ICU. "I'll warn you sir," she said after a pause, "It isn't pretty." She pushed open the door and Anakin thought his heart would stop. Ahsoka was laying on the bed, still as death. Her eyes were closed, though Anakin could only see one, the other was covered by bandages. Her headtails were what shocked and horrified him the most. They were covered in small electronic markers, keeping track of her condition, that crisscrossed each other snaking across her still form. Anakin turned and looked at the healer, who staired back sadly.

"We don't know how she'll be. She may have lost her memory permanently for all we know, but she will have most certainly lost several hours before her fall at the least. And I hate to think of the toll on her emotions, her 'tails translate you see? Turn them into something her brain can recognize."

"That's awful," Anakin managed. He crossed the room and sat next to Ahsoka.

"I'll leave you here," the medic said, "Shout if any of the monitors start going haywire, it means something's wrong." He nodded, and she left.

He looked sadly at her still body, all his fault. He told himself, if he hadn't yelled at her she wouldn't have been in that corridor in the first place, there would be no stairs for her to trip down, no danger to her life or mental well-being. She would be safe, probably talking to some friend, telling jokes, heck, she might even be laughing about their horrible new mechanics teacher who had no brain.

"I believe I must object to that Anakin." Anakin jerked around, shocked at the sight of his former master standing in the doorway.

"You are intelligent, thick sometimes, but intelegent nonetheless." Obi-wan frowned as he crossed the room to stand next to the bed, "And her accident was certainly not your doing."

Anakin gave him a doubtful look. "How do you figure?"

"If I told you that you were hideous and you went on a mission and got killed by Dukou, does that make it my fault?"

"No." Anakin said.

"Exactly," The master smiled, but only briefly, his eyes traveled back to Ahsoka and he sighed again. "It's so sad," he said quietly, "To think that, though I doubt it, someone might have done this intentionally."

"Why do you doubt it?" Anakin frowned, his brow creased together, "Kids are cruel."

"This is beyond cruel," Obi-wan shook his head, "If someone were found to be responsible, their place within the order would be at stake. Kids are cruel," he agreed, "But they're not stupid." It was with an odd finality that he said this and Anakin was forced to agree, so they sat there, staring at each other and at her, until a medic finally ran them off.

* * *

Anakin stopped by again before class the next day, the healer, who finally told him her name was Barris, admitted him to her room, but seemed startled he was there.

"Master Skywalker," she said, "If don't mind my asking, why are you here? You've never visited anyone else other than your master before."

Caught, "Survivors guilt," he replied, she didn't ask more, and he didn't tell.

Class had a subdued atmosphere. Students filed in, grabbed their work and sat quietly. None of the usual whispers, no sporadic outbursts of giggles. A mournful silence had taken the room. The students were all looking at each other sadly, as if saying, it could have been me, or I hope she gets better, even a hint of, why wasn't it me, she didn't deserve it. Anakin had to admit, if that really was close to their line of though, he would be proud.  
He had no idea how wrong he was.

**Many thanks to followers, favoriters, and reviewers, you are appreciated!**


	5. Awake

**Two reasons for a ****_really _****short up date**

**NaNoWriMo**

**Being extremely stuck**

**I was going to wait until I had more to post, but that would be several days. So here it is.**

**Also, any suggestions as to how Anakin and Ahsoka react over the "she didn't blow it up" would be helpful. Because that's what's stumping me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Anakin left class that day feeling better. Ahsoka's friends didn't blame him. So why should he? He headed straight to the Halls of Healing to check on Ahsoka, desperate for news. Barriss simply nodded at him, telling her to go ahead and go to Ahsoka's room. He entered the small room for a surprise, Ahsoka sitting up, interacting with a datapad in front of her, looking surprisingly happy and comfortable. Hearing, or sensing him enter she looked up, the happiness immediately gone, replaced by a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

"Master Skywalker," she said politely, nodding her head. courtesy required that much, and she made no effort to go above and beyond.

"Good afternoon Ahsoka." He replied. Anakin had an automatic gut response to formality, he mirrored it. He didn't like doing it, but he really had no control over it.

Ahsoka glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, shyly, "Anything wrong, sir?"

She's scared, he realized with a jolt. Of me, of what I'll say, what I'll do. "| wanted to check on you that's all," he finally un rooted himself from the floor and crossed the room to sit by Ahsoka's bed.

"That's," she seemed to need to think about it, "Nice?"

"I heard you fell," he frowned, trying to make it seem as if he hadn't given this the amount of though he had, "Or were pushed?" There was a flicker of surprise behind her eyes, as if she hadn't considered this thought.

"No sir," she shook her head, "I truly believe I fell." she paused, then elaborated, "I don't remember what happened, but my ankle was twisted when Master Plo brought me in."

"Oh," Anakin smiled, feeling relieved, "Glad to hear that." she smiled, "Ahsoka, I wanted to-"

"Master Skywalker, I hat to interrupt, but I'm exhausted," she looked at him with two rather pitiful eyes, "Do you mind allowing me to rest?"

Anakin stood, "Of course Ahsoka, do you ind of I visit tomorrow, I wanted to talk to you."

She nodded as he left, "Of course." Anakin had left the halls of Healing and was most of the way back to his own room before he thought of something odd. Ahsoka had been in a medically induced sleep for days, why should she be tired?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of the door closing. That had been an extremely uncomfortable conversation. She was sure he had almost brought up the explosion, what else would he want to talk about. Sure her excuse was pretty flimsy, but he'd bought it, leaving as she requested. Very polite she supposed. It had been rather rude of him, coming to talk about such a saddening topic mere minutes after she awoke. Why in the galaxy would he want to do that?

She was still pondering these things when the door opened and Barriss strode in, "Afternoon Ahsoka," she greeted barely looking at her charge before setting a tray down next to the bed. As she checked the single IV/Monitor still connected to Ahsoka the girl glanced at her dinner. Broth. Lovely.

"I was rather glad Master Skywalker come by when he did." Barriss said absent mindedly, "I was trying to work out a way to tell him you were awake, and it just wasn't working."

"Master Skywalker wanted to know when I woke up?" Ahsoka asked in confusion, lifting a spoonful of the broth to her lips to taste it. Yuck.

"Well, not exactly," Barriss strightened up, apparently satisfied with her work. "But he's been by several times since you fell, so I assumed he'd want to know." She was gone before Ahsoka could question her more. Why had he visited so often? What was so special about her? In his mind the only thing she'd ever done was blow something up in his face. So why should he come visit her? She was a failure, she would be thirteen next month, and didn't even have a master. Even Plo didn't want her. She didn't deserve the force. She wished she'd never become a Jedi.


	6. Apology

**I usually tend to drag things out for too long, so I sped up and went ahead and skipped straight to their discussion.**

Anakin didn't know why he had left the medical wing the day before. Possibly because he didn't know what to say to Ahsoka. But most likely because she looked, and felt, terrified of him, and he didn't want that. He wanted forgiven, really and truly forgiven. That was why he was back.

He had come as early as he thought was a good idea, he didn't want to wake her, but he wanted to talk to her as soon as possible. That was now. He needed to talk to her now, before class, before some member of the council decided he needed to do something, or read something, or give his opinion on something. Before his day got stressful, as they usually did.

He knocked hesitantly, unsure of how this conversation would go, unsure of how he wanted it to go. "Come in," she called, her voice, he noted, was stronger than the day before, a sure sign of recovery, he hoped.

He opened the door, and let himself in, she was sitting more erect than the day before, but still had a slouched, tired air about her. "Good morning Ahsoka," he greeted, trying to sound genuinely warm and welcoming.

"Good morning Master Skywalker," she replied, not bothering to disguise the worry in her voice.

Anakin sighed as he sat next to her bed, there was no point in beating around the bush. "Ahsoka I'm sorry." He said, and she stared at him in shock. "I never asked, why your droid exploded," he tried to keep his eyes on her's. "I assumed you were guilty, without asking. Then I ignored you when you tried to explain things to me."

Having regained her speech, she said, "Thats ok." Anakin was shocked, "I do stupid things all the time," she gestured at the monitors next to them and added, "Obviously."

Anakin went from wanting to assure her she wasn't stupid, to realizing she had, in a roundabout way, just called him stupid. "Hey!" He gasped, and she laughed. "You're snippy little one."

"Tell me something I don't know," she replied, grinning happily.

Anakin was thinking up a really good retort when the door opened again and Plo strode in. It was suddenly as if Anakin didn't exist. "Master Plo!" She gasped, smiling even broader.

"Good day little 'Soka," he rumbled, "Master Skywalker," Anakin nodded in greeting.

He was already getting the distinct feeling Ahsoka was going to ignore him as long as Plo was on the room, so he stood, "I'll see you around Ahsoka." He said, and she smiled warmly at him. Anakin left before Master Plo could protest. He had accomplished his purpose, hip that was enough for one day. Now he needed to head to class. Or perhaps he could eat breakfast first. He changed direction and headed toward the cafeteria. Class wasn't for a few hours, food could come first.

* * *

Anakin was chewing on a piece of meat, the hunger in his stomach beginning to die, when Obi-wan sat next to him. "I hear you visited Ahsoka this morning," He commented.

Anakin nodded and swallowed, "I did."

"Did you tell her?"

"I did," he put another piece of meat into his mouth.

"How did she take it?" The man asked, seemingly genuinely concerned that it may not have gone over well.

"Wonderfully," Anakin smiled, "Then Master Plo came, and I felt unwanted, so I left," Anakin truthfully didn't mind that he had been run off. But he'd put on a show for Obi-wan

"Well, at least you spoke to her this time," Obi-wan paused, as if thinking hard on something, " She didn't tell you when she'd be getting out did she?"

"No," Anakin replied, "I think she was going to, but she got side-tracked," Truthfully, Anakin didn't care, it was back to where they had started. She was just another student.

"She'll be going to her classes tomorrow, and just spending the evening and night in the Halls of Healing," Obi-wan replied. "Beyond that I haven't the slightest clue."

Anakin nodded, finding this odd, she'd just woken the day before, and they were already sending her back to her classes, "Bit rushed, aren't they?" He asked doubtfully.

"I understand that was what she wanted," Obi-wan seemed to mirror Anakin's opinion, but unlike the younger man, he wasn't so rushed to have his opinion known. "Something about still needing a Master."

Anakin nodded, "She is a few months away from her 13 birthday, and needing to be a Padawan." He agreed.

Obi-wan looked at him in surprise, and mumbled something under his breath about thick-headedness, "She turns 13 in less than a month," he said finally. "She's a likely candidate for the Agri-corps."

**Also I'm returning to the original Padawan by 13 thing that Obi-wan faced. Not the Ahsoka somehow became a Padawan at 14 that is in the Clone Wars. **


	7. Beginning to Understand

**Thank you for every one who reviewed. I don't respond to all of them, but I take the time to read and consider them all. Reviewer are what keep me writing!**

That day, class was a nightmare. Anakin couldn't focus, and the students were taking full advantage of that. They weren't whispering among themselves like they usually did, they just talked loudly and freely. He didn't know why, probably because they were intuitive kids who knew he couldn't have picked out any one conversation if he tried. Obi-wan's words were echoing around in his head, and everything else didn't matter, _She's a likely candidate for the Agri-corps. _

_Why, _Anakin thought, she was perfectly deserving of a master. _So was Obi-wan, _he realized, _but he almost wasn't chosen_. Anakin didn't really understand, he himself had never had to worry about getting a master,first he'd had Qui-gon, then Obi-wan. What was it like to know that no one wanted to train you? Then with a jolt Anakin realized he did understand. Obi-wan had taken him because his master had made it his dying request, then they had had to convince the entire counsel that Anakin could be trained. In fact, Anakin was still trying to convince them of that. So yes, Anakin knew exactly what it felt like.

"What do you think's for dinner?" He heard, glancing up from his desk he saw several students chatting amongst themselves in the front row.

"I don't know," Corin replied, "As long as the eyesore isn't there." He glanced around, as if checking to see that no one was listening. It never occurred to him to check in Anakin's direction. "They way I hear, she won't be for a while."

"Be nice," Maya said, "She's a living being too." It struck Anakin that they seemed to be talking about Ahsoka.

Hubert cut in, "But an annoying one, the teachers all think she's cute, _What a snippy little girl_, he squeaked, in what was apparently supposed to be an imitation of one of thei teachers, several of the students seemed to think it was funny. Maya gave them a disgusted look and turned away.

Anakin zoned out of the conversation, lost in thought. He had realized from the start that she was quiet, but why did these students feel any reason to say those things? The bell rang, and an idea struck Anakin, he stood up from his desk and said, "Class." The students all quieted, and stopped packing. "I have an announcement to make that I'm sure you will all be glad to hear," several students nodded, seeming to hang on his every word. "Your classmate Ahsoka who was hurt several days ago will be attempting to return to her classes starting tomorrow." Hubert and Corin looked at each other nervously, _what? _Anakin wondered, but he kept talking, "Thank you, now go enjoy your dinner," he smiled and the younglings all filed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin headed straight to the Halls of Healing after that, he didn't wait to talk to a healer, just headed straight to Ahsoka's room. He knocked, waited for permission, then shoved the door open. Ahsoka was sitting in bed, working on school work, she smiled happily at the sight of him. "Good afternoon master Skywalker."

"Good afternoon Ahsoka," he greeted, then decided to immediately address the reason he came, he sat down and said, "You're class mates were talking about you today." She stopped attempting to balance the school books on the bedside table and looked at him curiously. "They called you an eyesore."

"Before you go and further, may I guess that it was Hubert and Corin?" She asked smiling in an almost sarcastic manner. "I call them Dumb and Dumber," Anakin was still processing her comment when she added, "I probably shouldn't have said that in front of a teacher."

"That's all right," he promised, "I'll deny it if you tell anyone I said this, but you've got reason," she grinned him, seeming relieved.

"They've called me worse," she replied, "Im used to it. They're bullies, what else can you expect?"

Anakin had to agree, "They wouldn't be bullies of they were nice." She nodded, and he saw her thinking hard, almost hesitantly, "What? Whatever it is you can tell me."

Ahsoka gave an almost painful sigh, "I was wondering, I know you're only a substitute, but." Anakin thought she wasn't going to continue, but she added, "Im failing mechanics, and seem really good, any chance at some extra help?"

"Sure," he replied, "Im stuck at the Temple anyway, might as well have something to do." She beamed at him as he stood, "I'd best be going, they'll be bringing your dinner by anytime now."

"If it tastes anything like it did yesterday I may not eat it," They both laughed as he left.

Ahsoka sat thinking for a while after he left. When Anakin had first agreed to tutor her, she had become hopeful, but the he'd said point blank that he _had nothing else to do. _That was what Ahsoka was, a mindless diversion.

**Just to prove I have a song for any occasion-** . **this song is beautiful and inspirational. **

**Right at the end I switched to third person omniscient just because I needed to express Ahsoka's feelings. **

**Now I need opinions on what to write next, this story is about half way over, if not a little more, and I want my next story to be a little pre-written, so give me opinions please!**

**The Knight that Should Have Been**

**Ahsoka Tano was never knighted, follow her story as she and her master struggle through life with out the Jedi Order. **

**Anakin Ahsoka**

**Small Child, Big Impact**

**When the newly crowned Emporer Vader is hurt, he visits the medical wing of his palace, and there he meets a former Emporer's Hand, turned slave, who may bring about his redemption. **

**Vader Ahsoka**

**UnFair Escapade**

**Anakin and Ahsoka are new at being master and Padawan. They don't understand each other, and every mission tries their patience, in a last attempt the Counsel sends them on a guard mission to the galaxy's largest fair, how will they cope when separated? Will they come to understand each other, or will Ahsoka's Padawanship come to an untimely end?**

**Anakin Ahsoka**

**The Galaxy Cries for You**

**Ahsoka Tano is killed in a huge explosion, and less than three months later Vader is born. He kills Palpitine and becomes the Emperor himself, distraught over the loss of his Padawan and his wife. How will he cope with the shockingly familiar force sensitive he finds at a slave auction?**

**Ahsoka Vader**


	8. Rebuilding

**I just realized i haven't included Padme in this story. Just to clear this up, I'm not writing an AniSoka, Padme does exist, just assume she's off planet.**

Anakin didn't bother visiting Ahsoka that morning, she wouldn't be there. He was actually a little disappointed, until he realized he shouldn't care. She was just a student after all. A really poor one apparently. Knowing he needed to clear his mind, he went to the training rooms, hoping for a sparing partner. He was sorely disappointed, but, since he was there, he made himself deflect bolts from a droid.

He had been there for several hours, when he realized that he had indeed been there for several hours. Too many hours in fact, if he didn't hurry there was no chance of showering and making it to class on time. He did make it, by running, and just barely got there before the bell rang. Ahsoka was there, and for some reason that cheered him up slightly. He ignored this feeling by closing the door and walking to the front of the room as if he hadn't seen her.

She was, of course, in her usual seat in the back of the class room, pretending she wasn't there to avoid her classmates. Odd, Anakin decided, I assumed she'd gain some sort of a popularity from pity. Unlike the others, she didn't have a shape resembling a droid on her desk. She had a lump resembling a garbage heap. He strode to the back of class, and knelt next to her desk, "Is that supposed to look like Bantha dung?" he whispered.

"No," she replied, "Its my art project. Its Corin."

Anakin wished he could have laughed. Good for her, sticking up for herself, "Now Ahsoka, that wasn't very nice." She gave him a rather hurt look, seeming shocked he'd contradicted her, but then he winked, and she smiled back. He tried not to laugh as he said, "Now who me what you have so far," she gestured at the lump on her desk, "No Ahsoka, what have you put together. She, once again pointed at the junk heap, almost sheepishly this time. "Oh."

It took all of class for Anakin, ahem, Ahsoka, to even begin to sort through the convoluted mess in front of them. When class ended Ahsoka followed her classmates out the door, albeit slowly, as if she was stiff. "Will you make it alright?" Anakin asked, "You seem stiff."  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," she assured him. But still, she didn't look all that great.

"You're sure?" Anakin clarified, "I don't mind-"

"I'm fine!" Anakin was taken aback, she had actually shouted, "Sorry," she added quickly, and hurried out the door.

Anakin stood in the classroom for several more minutes, thinking over what had happened, before he made up his mid what he had to do. He started out the door after her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka was halfway to the Halls of Healing when she slowed down, her stiff legs finally stopping her half reckless speed. She had shouted at him. She was a stupid, idiot undeserving of a master, to think just yesterday I had hoped he'd be my master. She wanted to escape, run as far from the temple as she could, but that wouldn't be far, thanks to her sore legs. So she'd have to stay and tough it out. She'd be gone, off to the Agri-corps, soon enough.

She was trying hard to walk slowly, but still get to her room quickly, but it just wasn't working. Finally the Togruta came to the decision that she would rather be a little sore than run into Master Skywalker, so she once again sped up and was in her room in no time, hurting as if she'd run a marathon.

Barriss entered her room just a little while after she got there, holding a scanner in her hand, "I just need to run this over you, Ahsoka, then you're free for the evening," Ahsoka nodded and sat down numbly, trying to ignore the beeping of the scanner. The procedure took less than a minute, but Ahsoka was over it in half the time, the beeps beginning to ring in her headtails. "You're healing nicely," Barriss promised, "You'll be out if here in no time."

Ahsoka nodded, not paying attention, because it was true. In no time at all she'd be out of the temple, on her way to the Agri-corps.

**Here are the votes for my next story:**

**The Knight that Should Have Been-2**

**Small Child Big Impact-1**

**UnFair Escapade-0**

**The Galaxy Cries for You-2**

**If you haven't voted, check out the AN on the last chapter and give your opinion!**

**thank you for reviews!**


	9. Braid

**Here's the standings on the stories**

**The Galaxy Cries for You (6)**

**The Knight that Should Have Been (3)**

**Small Child, Big Impact (2)**

**UnFair Escapade (0)**

**I think the winner is clear. Which is great because I have the most written on it, so if I get really motivated the first chapter might go up tonight!**

**Just to clear up any confusion, I will be posting them all (unless there is some unforeseen something) so don't worry.**

Ahsoka spent all night working on homework, and when she finished that she started working on a written prototype for her droid. Anakin had said she didn't have to, but she wanted to impress him. She would have worked on the droid itself, but she didn't have it with her, so a drawing was good enough. It was well past midnight when a Healer, frustrated by her antics, threaten to rip up the drawing if she didn't stop and sleep, so she put it aside and forced herself to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later, and instantly regretted her lack of sleep, today was going to be a nightmare. Barriss was unsympathetic, pointing out in a painfully truthful way, that it was her fault after all. Ahsoka had pretended she didn't hear her and stormed off to the day's class's. Everything was pretty much ok, until she tried to spar during their saber skills class. She ended up paired with Corin, who delighted in the fact she was too tired to fight back, and gave her several burns on her arms and sides

She found herself extremely relieved when it was time for mechanics class, seeing it as a break of sorts. Anakin greeted her with a soft smile when she entered, but the warm, affectionate look was replaced by concern at the sight of her arms. _You ok?_ He mouthed, she nodded vigorously, not wanting him to think she was a wimp, then headed to her seat at the back of class. Once he got the class up and running he joined her at her desk to help, her with her droid. It became immediately obvious that today would be much like yesterday, listening to him explain, and watching him put her droid together. Oh well, it gave her a chance to relax. About half wy through class he suddenly stopped talking, and smacked himself in the forehead.

"I just remembered," he said, "The counsel would like to speak with you after class, I passed Master Plo on the way here, and promised to deliver the message."

He, predictably, went back to the droid, not realizing he was now talking to himself as Ahsoka sat there in shock. There weren't even giving her until she turned 13, they were just going to send her now. That was how much of a failure she was. She sat there, tears filling up her eyes, desperately blinking them back, not wanting to look like a scared child.

It took her a moment to realize the class room had cleared and Anakin had subsequently realized she had zoned out, his hand was on her shoulder, trying to call her back to reality. "Is everything all right?" He asked, when she looked up at him to assure him she had come back from where ever her brain had taken her. "Anything I can do?"

"I'm just tired," she lied, "I didn't get much sleep last night, then I was paired up with Corin for sparing so..."

Anakin nodded, even though she wasn't completely sure he believed her, "Alright, don't forget the counsel." And he headed back to the front of the room, straightening desks as he went. Ahsoka wanted to reply with something really snippy, but her heart just wasn't in it. Which was just as good considering half the things she thought of were rude, and the other half was inappropriate.

So she simply managed a weak, "Thanks," before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin hung behind in the class room after Ahsoka left, something really had her down, he decided. He followed her out the door slowly, not wanting her to notice her. _And her arms, something needs done about them, _he'd get a look at them later, after she saw the counsel. He was pretty sure she wouldn't want help, she was nearly a teenager after all, but she would get it, weather she wanted it or not.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka kept her force signature light and emotionless, blocking out the worry from earlier. She would accept her fate with a straight face.

The counsel wasn't all there, which surprised her. Sure the Jedi were spread thin across the galaxy, but usually they showed up in holo form didn't they? Having never been to a meeting she couldn't be sure, but that was what she'd heard. It was just Master Kenobi and Yoda, which was very shocking, because Ahsoka knew they weren't even the only Masters in the temple at the time.

"It's good you see you up and about," Kenobi said as she bowed to the two masters.

"A relief it it, yes?" Yoda agreed, Ahsoka couldn't decide weather or not it was a question or a statement.

Kenobi glanced towards the door and mumbled, "Late as usual," Yoda might have smiled, but Ahsoka couldn't tell.

"Some habits," he replied, "Harder to break it is hmm?" He chuckled, and Kenobi joined him. Ahsoka felt like the friend no one really liked, but was allowed to tag along for the sake of pity.

Kenobi turned to her as he finished having a laugh at some stranger's expense, "Do you know why we've called you here young one?" He asked, and Ahsoka saw a genuine warmth behind his eyes.

"No master," she replied, "Master Skywalker didn't seem sure himself, he relayed Master Plo's instruction." The two masters exchanged looks at that, Kenobi mouthed, _Plo?._

Before Ahsoka could find a polite way to wheedle information out of them the door to the chambers swung open and Anakin rushed in, he looked at the two masters who both frowned, and almost sheepishly muttered, "Sorry."

"Now that we're all here," Kenobi gave Anakin a pointed look, "We might as well get down to business." Ahsoka still didn't know why she was here, it didn't seem like a reassignment counsel.

"Have the braid, do you, hmmm?" Yoda looked at Anakin questioningly, the man held out something small and sparkling. Ahsoka knew it at once. Yoda nodded toward her when he saw it. It was the Silica bead Padawan braid she had made while the Younglings with braid-able hair were instructed on how they would be made. She had no idea though why Anakin would have it.

She almost backed up when Anakin took a step toward here, if either of the others had approached her, she probably would have. But it was Anakin, and she was getting suspicious, and a bit hopeful, so she stood her ground. His hand reached out and took the end of the headdress that had been designed to hold her braid carefully, as if her headtails were made of glass.

He clipped the beads to her carefully, and Yoda said, "Master and Padawan you are now, rely on each others trust you must." Then he turned and limped out of the room, Kenobi gave them both a smile before following him.

Ahsoka turned and beamed at her new master, who simply said, "Well, space gets lonely you know."

It took all of her strength not to hug him, so she replied, "Thank you," her voice came out strangled as she held back tears she didn't realize she was producing.

Anakin gave her a soft smile in return, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Come Padawan, I have something to show you." As he led her off towards her new life she got the distinct feeling he was going to enjoy bossing her around.

**Don't worry, the story isn't over, I still haven't explained her injuries or how her classmates treat her. But I wanted her to have his support in the upcoming chapters.**

**I almost left you hanging after they headed to the counsel chambers, but then I decided to be nice, (not to mention I have nothing else to do.)**

**My cat keeps hitting her head. Do you think it's a good idea to try strapping a pillow to her head? Because it sounds painful and she's too fat to reach her head and pull it off so I don't see why not.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Rule Number One

**I was surprised by the outpouring of concern over my cat. Thanks for the thought!**

**Also, i have new poll, please vote. It concerns the topic that I didn't realise writing three multi chapter FanFics would be difficult, I would like to know which of the three I should focus on. **

**I know I keep saying it. This chapter is really short.**

Anakin led Ahsoka to his quarters, their quarters now, and wondered what the child was thinking. He had been shocked when he attempted to put the braid on her, he had felt a moments hesitation, she had wanted to back away from him.

_Why? What have I done to her? _Ahsoka was silent on the way to his quarters, offering no explanation for her momentary panic, either because she didn't want to or because he didn't ask. He stopped in the hall in front of his room, "This is it," he said. She nodded, and allowed him to opent the door for her, "After you."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahsoka was beyond shocked at the sight of her new master's quarters, she had thought the Mechanics classroom had a lot of mechanical junk. Anakin's room made it appear to be a rarely stocked closet. "You really like droids," she said without thinking, Anakin grinned.

He led her across the room, easily side stepping the odd gadgets, "I swear I'll clean it up." She looked up from her feet, and respectively the floor, to see that he had on a very serious face.

"What ever you like," she said simply, wishing to the force her room was neater. She was given hope by the sight of the door way, there was an obvious path to it.

"I only started cleaning yesterday," he explained sheepishly, "So it isn't perfect," she stared at her room when he opened the door, it was all clean except for a droid-like object on a shelf, "I'll put everything I took out in my room," he assured her.

"You kept all that in here?" She asked incredulously, "It fit?" She had crossed the room and was inspecting the droid on her shelf with great interest.

"Umm-Hmm," he nodded, "We'll get what prefer you need from the youngling dorm later," he promised, looking back out of her room as of expecting someone, he turned around to see her reach for the droid, "No!" He darted across the small space in seconds, and tore her away from it. They both landed on the floor with in a rather undignified lump.

She was shaken by the ordeal, but angry enough to demand, "What did you do that for?"

He looked at her sternly, the look reminded Ahsoka of when she first met him, and he thought she'd blown up the droid. "Rule number one," he snapped, "Don't touch, it might be explosive," she smiled at the joke, then realised he wasn't joking.


	11. Rule Number Two

**Something is going to happen in this chapter that I think some of you have been looking forward to!**

After the near miss with the explosion, Anakin decided to might be best to run Ahsoka out of her room until he could figure a way to move the droid without it exploding. He ran her out into the main room and cleared one of the chairs for her, by means of dumping the mechanical bits on the floor of his own room. That seemed to really amuse Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sat and watched him quietly for a moment, and Anakin was reminded of when he first met her and she hid in the back of her class, "Anything I can do? Or would I just blow something up?" She was mocking him, as if she didn't quite believe him about his so called, 'Rule Number One.'

"Very snippy," he told himself quietly, then turned to her and said, "I don't think anything in here is explosive, but I'd rather not test that." He grinned at the shocked look she gave him.

"Oh well," she went back to silently watching him, not seeming too disappointed. She sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, as Anakin hurried to clean things up before Obi-wan got the impulse to drop by. "Aren't I supposed to be back in the Halls of Healing?" She asked, frowning thoughtfully.

Anakin froze, then stood up and made his way to the door, signaling her to follow. "Probably."

She giggled, "See? You need me already." She was giving off a very smug persona.

"Knock it off," he said, trying to think of a way to annoy her as much as she was annoying him, "Snips," he added as a near last resort.

"What?" She demanded, Anakin was unable to decide if she was startled or upset.

"Thats you," he replied, and, when she looked like she was going to protest, he added, "It's what you get for being Snippy."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then grinned micheviously, "Whatever you say." She paused for a moment, and Anakin filled with dread at what she might come up with, "Skyguy." She looked rather proud of her self.

Anakin was frustrated, she kept using his words against him and he hated that. She was certainly smarter then she had seemed to want people to think she was, "What did you just call me?" He couldn't quite keep the bubbling frustration out of his voice.

"Oh you heard me," she replied. Anakin couldn't decide if she was being silly or annoying, but he suspected she was just amusing herself.

They reached the Halls of Healing before Anakin could think up a really witty response. Anakin strode right in, and Ahsoka followed. He was startled, the fun, snippy little girl vanished, replaced by the quiet, sullen girl her first met.

"Master Skywalker," Barriss inclined her head in a polite greeting, "Padawan Tano," Ahsoka seemed to brighten at being addressed that way. "What happened to your arms Ahsoka?" Barriss said sharply, "They weren't like that this morning."

The Togruta held out her arms for the healer to see, "Lightsaber training," she replied.

Barriss sighed, exasperated, "I don't know how many times we've told instructors not to allow children in the Halls of Healing to participate in sparing," she gestured for the Master-Padawan team to follow her to the room Ahsoka had been occupying. "I'll fix them up and you're free to go."

Anakin placed his hand on his students back and pushed her after the Healer, glad something was being done about her arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka found it extremely difficult not to flinch when Anakin touched her back. It shouldn't bother her, it really shouldn't, but it did. It was her history with the other students that caused it. As much as she was looking forward to having a close bond with her new master, she wasn't happy about the possibility he may be gaining access to her thoughts as part of it. There were things he really didn't need to know, because he would feel the need to do something about it.

Barriss opened the door and pushed Ahsoka over to the bed, grabbing some sort of cleaning material on the way. Ahsoka knew from experience the stuff burned, but there was no need to let Anakin know it hurt her. She wanted to impress him by being tough.

It didn't take long to patch her up, and soon the two were on their way back to their quarters, Ahsoka had to admit, she was glad to see the back of that place.

"So Snips," Anakin said, and the girl mentally winced, realizing the nickname might become permanent, "How are you feeling, because of the fall?"

"Okay I guess." She looked up at his worried face, "I feel sad a lot, but that's because of the impact on my headtails." She didn't want to tell him the rest, but he'd find out anyway, and would probably take it best from her, "I don't remember that day at all, in fact chunks of the whole week leading up to it are missing."

Anakin scowled, "Sorry to hear that, anything I can do to jog you're memory?" He really did care, she didn't understand why, but she knew it was genuine.

"No, I remember you," he stopped dead, and she nearly ran into him, a wave of guilt washed over her, and she realized it was coming from him. "No! I mean-"

"I shouldn't have treated you like that!" She seemed almost angry, but that was against the Jedi Code, so she attributed it to her messed up emotions, "I didn't listen and treated you like Bantha Dung," Ahsoka had never heard that expression before.

"I told you before, everybody makes mistakes," she explained genially, "I don't blame you, that's how I would have reacted." He didn't seem convinced, but it did quiet him down for a moment.

"I have somewhere to go for a few hours," Anakin said suddenly, "It won't take long, I'll be right back."

Ahsoka was shocked, and rather hurt, he was leaving, she'd been his Padawan for less than two hours and he was leaving. "Where are you going."

"It doesn't matter."

"Master-"

"Ahsoka. Rule number two, mind your own business." He waited until she nodded, feeling put in her place, before he said, "I swear it'll take less than an hour. Get your things from you dorm, move them to your room, and I should be back."

"Yes Master," she whispered.

"Ahsoka," his voice held weight so she forced her self to look up, "I promise, then we'll spend tonight getting to know each other. Okay?"

She nodded, knowing their was no other option, "Yes Skyguy." She tried to sound upbeat, but still wasn't sure she fooled him. Anakin nodded and walked off towards the Temple Exit. She trudged toward the dorms.

**I got so mad at Anakin while I was writing this. **

**Thanks for everyone who voted opinion my poll, unfortunately now it's tied, so I need more votes please!**

**I hate when you hang out with Latin geeks for a day, and come back with ideas for SW FanFics, know the feeling? Or is it just me? Anyway I can't even use it for a while! I'm over whelmed as it is!**

**Thanks for all my reviewers! I feel like its a holiday every time I see new reviews!**


	12. Rule Number Three

Ahsoka half snuck into the Padawan dorms, determined to hide from her classmates. "Where you off to burnt-skin?" Asked a cold voice behind her.

"Good afternoon Corin," she whispered, mentally cursing her master for leaving her on her own. "What brings you here?" Her voice was tight, and her question was stupid and she knew it.

He laughed, "I live here, " Corin replied, "Same as you," His voice was menacing, and Ahsoka wanted to leave, but she needed to get her stuff and she doubted Anakin would be thrilled to have to bring her back by later because she chickened out.

She took a deep and forced herself to stand up against him, S_ticks and stones may break my bones_, "Actually I don't live here." _But words will never hurt me, _Ahsoka told herself.She was amazed at her ability to keep her voice calm, "I am a Padawan now." It wasn't the Jedi way, but it still felt great to shove that in the boy's face.

Corin spluttered out, "Who'd want you, burnt-skin?" Ahsoka could sence his jealously.

"Master Skywalker," she tried very hard not to sound like she was rubbing it in, "The Chosen One." She waited for his angry reply, in stead he just laughed.

"You think that's a big deal?" He demanded, "Everyone knows how he treats people he feels sorry for, you're just a charity case."

Ahsoka felt her heart drop, the confidence she had built up vanished, "No I'm not!" She spluttered, "He picked me because-" she racked her brains, why had she been picked? "He picked me **because**! Because he could." And she fled into the girl's dorm.

Ahsoka was extremely happy to see that none of her former dorm mates were present, she didn't want to talk to them. _What if Corin was right?_ She asked herself, What if I am just a charity case? She hadn't followed Anakin's time in the Temple as much as some of the other students had, so she didn't know if Corin was lying. _He never told me why he wanted me as a Padawan, he just took me on. _She racked her brains trying to come up with a reason Anakin had picked her, _He left less than two hours after the ceremony, if that isn't a bad omen I don't know what is. _

She grabbed her things quietly, but still quickly, she didn't want to talk to any of the others. Ahsoka was leaving the room in less than two minutes and she wasn't complaining.

Corin was thankfully no where in sight, and she left as quickly as she could, desperate to escape this part of her life. _But to return to what?_ She asked herself as she rushed down the hall, _Being a charity case? Is that really better?_

Anakin wasn't back yet when she returned so she headed to her own room and placed her stuff on her bed. She was too frightened by the possibly explosive droid to put her clothes in the chest of drawers. Then she left her room, retreating to the main room, where she sat and waited for her master.

Ahsoka had always been impatient, and barely five minutes after she sat down she was ready to attack her new master for being late. Even though, he really wasn't, it had barely been half of his promised hour.

Finally after another two or three minutes Ahsoka needed something to do or she would die of boredom. She surveyed the room, because it's layout was still unfamiliar to her and she felt safest places she could navigate with her eyes closed. There was a 'fresher directly behind her, on the left wall was Anakn's room, her room was opposite that to the right, and the kitchen like area was directly in front of her. The main entry door was through the kitchen, meaning that here, on the sofa, she had the perfect vantage point to await her master's return.

She spent about ten minutes mapping every detail of the room. Places paint was chipped off the wall, dents, (what had Anakin done?) even every single piece of mechanical junk still on the floor. But still, she was bored, and too scared of explosions to return to her own room. She looked through the kitchen, and the fresher quickly, because nothing caught her eye, and her master still had yet to return.

Ahsoka was about to give up and return to the sofa when she spotted the suspiciously closed door. Anakin's room. The room he had never said was off limits. With no adult to stop her, her curiosity got the best of her, she crossed the room and went in.

The door creaked a little, and it was dark, leaving her fumbling for a light switch. Once the room was lit up she saw that there wasn't all that much to it. It was similar to hers, a desk, a bed, and a dresser/night stand. The main difference was that his floor was littered with droid parts. She carefully side stepped the mess, crossing his room, an open drawer had caught her eye.

It was slow going because 'Rule Number One,' was still floating around in her head. Ahsoka really didn't want caught, and being caught having caused an explosion would be extremely bad. She got to the dresser after a time and peered into the open drawer, _Rats_, it was empty. Suddenly the Padawan became aware of the time, Anakin would be back any minute and she didn't want caught in here.

The Padawan made it across the room much faster than before, and rushed out the door, which she quickly, but quietly shut. She hurried around the sofa, deciding to sit and pretend she had been there the whole time, but someone was already there.

"So," Anakin said, "Perhaps rule three should be, 'Keep out of my room,' I figured rule two would sum that up. 'Mind your own business' is pretty similar."

**I think the phrase "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words may never hurt me," is rubbish. I used it because it almost would be something the Jedi would say, it makes as much sence as "Compassion without Attachment," which I suppose is possible, but still weird. **

**I prefer "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but Lockhart will remove them." **

**Back to SW. How was the chapter? And is the "Rule Number _" getting a little old? I think the next chapter will go away from that. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Discussions

Ahsoka stood there, for possibly the first time on her life she had nothing to say. She always had something to say, she just usually wasn't allowed to speak her mind, but finally she managed, "I-I can explain!"

"Really?" Anakin asked, "Is it a good explanation?" Ahsoka would've sworn she heard anger in his voice, but she had to be misreading him, Jedi don't feel anger. "Most don't," Anakin agreed.

"What?"

He repeated, "Most Jedi don't feel anger." She touched her hand to her head, mumbling about her thoughts being private, "So is my room." Ahsoka winced at him using her words/thoughts against her. "But I don't need your thoughts it's written plain as day on your face."

Ahsoka was still in shock, and Anakin seemed to be waiting for a comment from her. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, then said, "Im sorry," and hung her head, looking at the ground. _He won't want me, _she thought, _I'm just a charity case, why should he keep me if I'm a disobedient one?_

_"_Ahsoka I hope I'm misreading your feelings." Anakin said softly. "Why would you think you're a charity case." She saw pain in his eyes, her doubt was hurting him.

"I thought you couldn't read my thoughts." She mumbled, "Or was that a lie?"

Anakin shook his head, "Anyone can read them if you project them that loudly."

Ahsoka continued to look at the floor, afraid of seeing the anger she had heard in Anakin's voice. He didn't say anything for a moment, a long awkward moment, but then he stated, "Why would you a be charity case? And what does that mean?"

"You feel sorry for me," Ahsoka whispered, "So you took me as your apprentice."

To her shock, Anakin laughed, "Ahsoka, I do do things for people I feel sorry for, but I'd never take you as my apprentice unless I had a reason. That would be a long time to put up with you just for your sake wouldn't it?"

In shock Ahsoka looked up at him, the anger seemed to have abated, replaced by amusement, "Yeah." She admitted shyly.

"Who told you that?" His voice was sharp, and Ahsoka debated not telling him, as little as she liked Corin, she didn't want Anakin to hurt him. "Corin?" He demanded, "That little," he went on to say several things in a corse language Ahsoka didn't know, but she still strongly suspect they weren't nice.

"Master?"

He paused in his ranting, "Sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that in front of you," she shrugged, "Please don't repeat any of that to anyone."

The Togruta giggled, "Aww! Why not?"

He didn't seem amused, "Just don't." He said flatly, "And don't go in my room again without permission." He was smiling now, seeming amused.

"Yes master," she replied.

He nodded, accepting her answer, "Sit." He said, motioning to the seat next to him. She did as she was told, sinking into the couch. "So, Charity Case," he used it as if it was a name, "What gave you the bright idea to believe a word the D-" he stopped, and Ahsoka wondered what he had been planning on saying, "Creature. Said?" She really didn't know, so she shrugged, "Not an answer." He told her.

"Well, he's always been right before," she mumbled, studying her hands that were folded in he lap.

"About what?" Anakin asked.

"Me," she said softly, afraid to meet his eyes. Surely there would be anger there, or disappointment, but she looked anyway, and saw only a sad pity.

"What does he say?" Anakin asked quietly.

"Does it matter?" She snapped, feeling a bit of her predator heritage kick in.

Anakin nodded, "It does," he replied.

"I'm stupid, I'm worthless, nobody likes me, I should just leave the temple, I have no chance in life," sh stopped, tears biting at her eyes, "Do I need to go on or do you get the point?"

"You're not worthless," Anakin snapped, "I like you, you can't leave the Temple, and why the heck don't you have a chance in life?" His time was a soft reprimand.

"You think so?" Sh asked softly. "You really mean it?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her, "Of course I do Snips," she was fighting the impulse to shrug of his hand, "Is this 'Im worthless' attitude of yours permanint or just from the damage to your head tails?"

"I don't know Skyguy," she replied cheekily, "What do you think?"

"I think you're avoiding the question." He grumbled, and she smirked, "So? Any clues?"

She frowned, "Im just not that confident." She said softly.

Anakin nodded thoughtfully, "I think we can work on that." She nodded in agreement, "First we'll deal with Corin," he added severely.

**Moonwolflove posted a beautiful comment on "The Galaxy Cries," that motivated me to finish this chapter. **

**Anakin's language was the Hutt's language if you were wondering. **

**Also, I have a new story idea, i will be posting it soon! (Once I finish this story!) as a hint, I gt the idea from the Asylum in Batman! (But it's not a crossover)**

**Also for people on here who read "The Dark Side," I haven't forgotten it. It scored the least on my poll (zero votes) and I'm a bit stumped. I know what I want to happen, but I can't get it to happen. And I just realised how close to the end of NaNoWriMo this is.**


	14. Not the End, But a Better Beginning

**This picks up right where chapter 13 left off. And it is the last chapter. Thank you very much for reading. **

Anakin felt a sudden wave off sadness off Ahsoka who unexpectedly said, "You never said I wasn't stupid." Anakin processed what she was saying, but was unable to respond before she added, "You said I wasn't worthless, you liked me, I couldn't leave the Temple, and that I do have a chance in life. But you never said I was smart."

He sighed, "Is this what life with you is going to be like?" He asked, trying not to show his frustration, "Constantly having my words and actions examined?"

"No..." She sounded sad, but Anakin was already all riled up and with a speech to boot.

"I just forgot to mention it. I can't keep lists in my head!" He shouted, feeling his anger well up inside him. He had promised himself he would control his temper around Ahsoka, and for obvious reasons, she was drawing away from him, scared. Anakin took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." He said, keeping all anger and frustration hidden.

"You think that can fix everything." She told him, still drawing back.

"So do you!" Anakin shouted. She fled into her room and he chased after her, "Ahsoka please I didn't mean to shout." She had closed her door, so he stood right outside it and tried to apologize.

He heard her lean back against the wall before she said, "Can we forget this conversation ever happened? It might be better that way."

"Alright," he agreed, and she exited her room, "But you still can't go in my room." He smiled at her, and she laughed. "Can I strangle Corin now?" Anakin remembered Obi-wan's negotiation tactics, bring up the common ground.

Ahsoka gave him a funny look, as if she was peering past his forced smile and trying to read him more thoroughly, "On your head be it." She seemed to know her master was kidding, but there was no way to be sure.

He laughed, "Come on Snips."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka had her doubts about allowing Anakin to deal with Corin, but as she had told her new master. It was on his head. She expected him to head straight for Corin, but to her shock Anakin stopped outside Master Kenobi's room and told her to wait outside. A few minutes later he emerged and they started down the hall again.

"Master, what was that-"

"You'll see," he interrupted. "Be patient."

They found the boy easily enough, he was in the cafeteria eating with his 'friends,' and smirked when he saw Ahsoka. That smile vanished however when he saw Anakin.

"Master Skywalker," he bowed politely.

Anakin strode up to Corin who look up at him nervously, and for a moment Ahsoka was sure Anakin was going to hit him. He surprised her though, and knelt down in front of the boy, who looked at Anakin while visibly thinking the same thing Ahsoka was. He was going to be in pain.

"Have you mocked my Padawan?" Anakin asked, "Or teased her, or said anything unkind to her?" His dark blue eyes were vicious, and Ahsoka stepped forward with every intention of pulling her master back. But someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

"I haven't said anything untrue sir." The boy replied hotly.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He asked softly. "Can you prove it?" Every word seemed to drive more fear into Corin's heart. "Because I would like to see that. Because it can't happen."

He stood, coming to his full height and Corin did the same, unfortunately for the youngling he was no where near as tall as Anakin, and only looked silly. This was helped by his reply of, "Can you prove I've said these things?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes. I can." Corin looked terrified, and Ahsoka was surprised, proof? What proof? But if he had it, she wasn't complaining. "So if you value your life, your continued existence. Don't cross me."

Ahsoka shrugged off the hand on her shoulder and stepped to stand beside her master, "Your pain, won't come from my master alone." She said and felt pride radiate off Anakin.

The kids were all staring at her, no doubt confused as to where the quiet kid they knew had gone, and who was talking to them. Ahsoka wished they'd ask, she'd tell them that the person they knew wasn't real. She was a shadow in the night, and had faded with the dawn.

The person who had been standing behind Ahsoka strode forward and Obi-wan said, "Corin, will you come with me?" He didn't wait for an answer before leaving and the bully left his food, and his friends behind to follow the Knight in terror.

Ahsoka and Anakin left the cafeteria their work done. "I wasn't sure you'd say anything," he said softly, "I'm glad you did. The bullies aren't going to change outfit fear of me, they need to fear you." He smiled, and Ahsoka decided she wasn't ever going to be scared of him again, no man who could light up like he could would harm her.

"What evidence did you have?" She asked.

He laughed, "Funny you should ask. There wasn't any," she gaped, "I counted on their belief, and the fear that would stem from it. Fear doesn't always come from tangible things."

Ahsoka smiled, "Thank you," she whispered, "For everything."

"Thank you," Anakin replied, and Ahsoka jumped a little in shock. "You reminded me that there is more to life than this blasted war."

"Skyguy," she whispered playfully, poking him.

"Snips," he shot back, and the warrior returned to his tone. But Ahsoka didn't mind, she had seen what lay beneath that façade, and she loved it.

She knew then and there, that she was the happiest she'd ever been before.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**I have another story to post now that I am done with this one. I am going to (pardon the pun) branch out, and write about the Wood Elves of Middle Earth. Specifically Legolas. I'm not sure how soon I will post it, I might try to get farther on "Galaxy Cries" & "Dark Side" first. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**My first completed story. Ever. **

**The End. **


End file.
